Can't live without you
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: You'd never know the real meaning of lose until some-one actually disappeared. But finding them was never an option. In moments like these, the family comes together, to be perfect, to be without argument or disagreement, only because they know that there comes a time when everything must end


_Can't live without you_

_By: White-Wolf Demon Slayer_

Watching one of your brothers die, was never easy. No, it was not right. The hurt, the pain you felt while watching the other suffer and feeling helpless as they called out for help. That what it was like for Donnie. He didn't like the helpless feeling he had while watching his youngest and most favored brother, squirm and cry out on the bed.

Looking away from the scene he bit his lip, blinking away tears that he no longer held in. He shuddered when he heard another groan fill the air, almost cracking when Master Splinter's sob racked through the closed room.

Looking towards his Master he let the rest of his tears fall, seeing his Master look so defeated and helpless sitting there, tears soaking his cheeks as he let his tears fall.

Next was Leo, who was looking guilty and hopeless. Just managing to hold in his tears, though it did not stop the water gathering in the corner of his eyes as he stared down at their youngest brother.

Raph was in an even worse condition. His hands where clenched by his side, as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Looking defeated and angry while his eyes sparkled with shame.

"Guys-" The small chocked voice brought all there attention to the struggling brother, who chocked as his lungs constricted.

Donnie was by his side in seconds, stroking the others forehead with a trembling hand, "Shh. Mikey. Save your energy." His tears fell even faster as he spoke.

Mikey smiled weakly before weakly shaking his head, "I-It hurts, Donnie. My c-chest." More coughs followed by Mikey shaking and groaning, grabbing and holding desperately into Donnie's hand. Another sob left Donnie at Mikey's confession.

"I know Mikey. I-I'm so sorry, I can't h-help." Donnie whispered back, voice strained from his dry sobs.

Leo and Raph joined Donnie's side reaching out to comfort Mikey, trying there hardest to take him away from the pain.

Mikey chocked back some coughs, "I'm going to d-die, aren't I?" His question broke every-ones heart, shattering anything they thought was left.

No-one bothered to answer, knowing that lying would not do them any good. Gasping filled the air as Mikey's breathing came short and gurgled. It stopped all to soon as he wheezed some more, "I-I love you guys," Came a small strangled whisper.

_Flashback_

_Laughing filled the kitchen, as Mikey dodged Raph's fist once more, running around to hide behind Leo once Raph roared in annoyance. _

"_Help! The green mutant is after me!" His playful shout echoed through-out the base. _

_Leo smiled down at Mikey, while Donnie held the camera towards the brothers, catching that moment forever. _

_They where five, he was four._

_Flashback end_

They watched as Mikey held on to dear life, seemingly waiting for their replies.

"I love you, bro." Raph was the first to reply, his confession shocking every one. Mikey smiled and squeezed Raph's hand.

"I always knew t-that." Mikey answered back, looking towards Leo and Donnie.

Both of them froze before Donnie finally bent down and rested his head in defeat across Mikey's shoulder, "Love you too."

Leo followed suit, mumbling his love towards his brother, "I-I love you, Mikey. More than you know."

_Flashback_

"_Kowabunga, dude!" Mikey shout ran through the lair as he skateboarded around. Jumping onto the railing. _

_Donnie looked up at his brother with a knowing look, "Be careful Mikey. I don't want to have to fix that board again." _

_Mikey just laughed, "Don't worry, the board wont break aga-Eek!" There was a sudden crash then snap that followed. _

_Donnie ran towards the scene, frowning when he saw Mikey laying on the ground, the board in two pieces under him. "Oops?" _

_They where fourteen, he was thirteen._

_Flashback end_

The room was silent, except for the strangled breathing of Mikey and the quite sobs of the brothers and Master Splinter.

"Raph. I forgot to t-tell you that I borrowed y-your weights. I d-dropped them into the s-se-ewer by accident." Mikey laughed quietly, waiting for the smack across the head to come. But it never came.

Raph didn't have the heart to be angry with Mikey right now, they where just weights. Nothing compared to his brother, Mikey. "Don't care." Was his simple answer.

Donnie looked back at his computer, seeing the same words flashing over and over again.

_Critical damage...Poison...Critical damage...Poison..._

_Flashback_

"_Dude! That was awesome!" Mikey cheered as they all walked back into the lair, covered in soot. _

_Raph growled and smacked him over the head, "How was dat awesome!?" _

_Wincing Mikey just laughed, "Aww. Don't get angry Raphie, just cause the Foot ninja kicked your butt." _

_Raph growled and Mikey yelped, laughing as he once again ran away from the annoyed Raph. Leo and Donnie stayed back to watch, shaking there heads. _

"_Mikey, sometimes doesn't know when to stop." Leo commented, walking off towards Master Splinter's room. _

_They where seventeen. He was sixteen._

_Flashback end_

Something brought Donnie back to the land of the living when a erratic beeping filled the air. Followed by Mikey's painful screams and pleas for help.

The brothers just sat and watched, hearts tearing in oblivion at the sight in front of them.

Leo placed his hand on Mikey's forehead, calming down Mikey a bit, until he laid there whimpering, "Mikey. I'm sorry, I let this happen to you." He whispered, placing his lips over Mikey's forehead.

Mikey just looked up at him with broken, teary and pain filled eyes, "N-not y-yo-our f-fau-ult. Lo-ove y-you," He wheezed, reaching out when the pain overcame him again.

The screams of pain and cries of please continued for a torturing seven minutes, until everything suddenly stopped. The struggled breathing, the beeping machine and most of all the dying heart.

_Flashback_

"_Mikey! NO!" Leo yelled over the thunder as he watched helplessly as his brother fall to the ground under Shredder. _

_Before he could react, Raph was already fighting Shredder, growling with such rage that Leo himself couldn't help but gap at. _

_Everything changed once Donnie and Master Splinter came running through the doors. Calling out to everyone to follow. Leo watched as Raph picked up Mikey, jumping into the helicopter that Donnie started up. "Come on, Leo!" Raph yelled, standing at the helicopters door. _

_Leo jumped in, just as the helicopter lifted off the ground and away from the burning building. _

_Suddenly a groan filled the air and Mikey sat up, holding his head, "Dude," He groaned. _

_Leo chuckled and sat down beside Mikey, while Raph took him into a headlock, "Don't ya ever do dat again!" He growled playfully. _

_But Mikey just laughed in response. _

_They where twenty. He was nineteen._

_Flashback end_

From that very day, ten years ago. There lives passed as a blur, seemingly dull without the usual happy voice to cheer them on when fighting, to crack jokes at tough times and most of all to be there for them, picking up the pieces of what was left of them.

They where thirty-seven. And he...was gone.

**AN: I don't know about you, but after reading several tragic, death ending stories. I had to write this, and it didn't help that I was crying at the time and listening to every depressing song I had. Tell me what you think, cause after this I really need some-one to tell me what they think. Sadly I don't own TMNT, if I did...well lets just say that the world would be so much more different. !****And if you want the extra effect, listen to My Immortal by Evanesance for the little extra punch. Worked for me more then once!.**** Later. **


End file.
